Pokémon & Final Fantasy XIII-XIII-2 - Verdad O Atrevimiento
by ShadowMeowth
Summary: Para celebrar el nuevo año, el trío del Team Rocket y sus colegas de aventuras y los protagónicos de Final Fantasy XIII y XIII-2 son convocados por la autora para participar en un conocido e "inofensivo" juego. Extraño Cross-Over entre Pokémon, un par de OC's y Final Fantasy XIII. - Marcado T por alguna palabrota suelta por ahí y charla de tema adolescente. -


Antes que nada, quisiera explicar que esto fue una idea bastante surrealista que tuve para celebrar el fin de año, pero cuajó la idea del famoso juego y me divertí tanto escribiendo esto que al final me he animado a subirlo aquí.

Básicamente, en este juego mezclo **Pokémon** y la saga de _**Final Fantasy XIII**_ y _**XIII-2**_, las dos cosas en torno a las cuales gira mi vida. Los participantes del juego son el trío del Team Rocket formado por Jessie, James y Meowth, que son protagonistas de una de mis sagas de FanFics, y los protagonistas de los dos juegos de _Final Fantasy XIII_.

Leonor, Absol, Lux y Sirio son OC's míos, personajes de mi saga principal de FanFics, las _**Crónicas de la Oscuridad**_. 

**Leonor** es una entrenadora Pokémon que me representa a mí. Viene de la Tierra y en la segunda parte de las Crónicas entabla una relación sentimental con James. Es de carácter alegre y animoso, pero también es muy socarrona.

**Absol** es el mejor amigo de Leonor. Tiene el poder de usar la telepatía. Es hijo de la Pokémon legendaria Cresselia. Es sumamente sereno y serio, excepto cuando trata con Meowth.

**Lux** es el dios Pokémon, Arceus, en forma humana, aunque tiene orejas puntiagudas. Es de carácter un poco excéntrico y muy despreocupado. Corteja sin reparo a Jessie.

**Sirio** es el Pokémon legendario Giratina en forma humana. Extremadamente serio, aunque con un sentido del humor un tanto cínico.

**Me**, la presentadora, soy yo. Es mi apodo.

Como podréis notar, apoyo mis propios _shippings_ al respecto del Team Rocket. Con los personajes de _**Final Fantasy XIII **_y _**XIII-2**_, soy fanática de Hope/Lightning, y apoyo Fang/Vanille y Snow/Serah/Noel.

Los retos me los envían mis amigos. Sin embargo, lectores, vosotros también podéis participar. Mandadme un reto para cada uno, si os apetece, y haré una ronda completa con ellos. Podéis retarlos a lo que queráis, manteniendo un nivel apto para mayores de doce años, más o menos.

Pues bien, ¡espero que disfrutéis de este extraño Cross-Over!

* * *

**Verdad O Atrevimiento**

**_Pokémon & Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2_**

* * *

**1ª Ronda**

* * *

_*Nos situamos en una amplia sala de madera, con catorce sillones en círculo donde hay otras catorce personas sentadas, y un sofá en el medio con tres ocupantes en él. Unas cuantas puertas pueden apreciarse en las paredes, así como amplios ventanales.*_

**Me: **Bueno, chicos… Parece que ya estamos todos.

**Lightning:** Ya iba siendo hora. ¿Verdad, Snow?

_*Snow hace una mueca de dolor.*_

**Snow: **¡No todos somos tan rápidos como el rayo, cuñada!

**Me: **_*Al ver a Lightning hacer crujir sus nudillos*_ Chicos, chicos, haya paz… Y por cierto, muy malo el chiste, Snow. En fin, antes de que corra más sangre de la necesaria antes de tiempo, supongo que sabéis para qué estáis todos aquí, ¿no?

**Meowth:** Sí, claro, ¡para ser víctimas de otra de las genialérrimas ideas de Me! ¿Qué sentido tiene si no mezclar pollos con pavos?

**Jessie: **¡¿A quién llamas "pollo" y a quién "pavo", Meowth?!

**Caius:** Más te vale que eso no tenga que ver con mi tocado, gato bocazas.

**Meowth:** … Pfff, vale, ¡vale! ¡Yo me refería a mezclarnos a nosotros, que somos de _Pokémon_, con ellos, que son de _Final Fantasy_, que se parecen tanto como una pera a una castaña!

**Absol: **«No se hubiera montado la que se ha montado si supieras expresarte como es debido, Meowth»

**Serah:** ¿Qué es un pavo?

**Jessie: **_*Se lleva la mano a la frente*_ Debe de ser pariente tuyo, chica.

**Me: **_*Alza las manos para pedir silencio* _¡He dicho SILENCIO, leñe! _*Silencio temeroso*_ Vale, ahora que por fin tengo vuestra atención, vamos a explicar lo que estamos haciendo todos reunidos aquí. Como es típico en estas fechas, se suele hacer alguna actividad especial… Bien, pues eso vamos a hacer nosotros.

**Vanille: **¡Oh, qué divertido! ¡Una fiesta! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

**Lightning:** Espero, por tu bien, que eso no implique tener que bailar desnuda alrededor de un palo ante todos vosotros.

**Snow:** ¡Eso no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo! _*Mirada asesina de Lightning*_ Quiero decir, sólo por curiosidad, por si eres igual que Serah sin ropa…

**Noel: **Muy bien, héroe, lo estás terminando de arreglar.

**Hope:** _*Mirada asesina a Snow*_ Le pones encima los ojos a Light y me planteo retomar la Operación Nora.

**Fang:** Tíos, yo no sé por qué os ponéis así. Yo no me negaría. Sería muy… interesante.

**Vanille:** ¡Fang!

_*Durante la discusión, Me tamborilea con los dedos en el sofá mientras sus dos acompañantes se miran sin saber qué hacer.*_

**Me:** ¿Qué pasa, tengo que armarla para que mantengáis las bocas cerradas un rato o qué? _*Silencio*_ A ver cuánto dura. En fin, como iba a responderle a Vanille antes de que Lightning me interrumpiera, vamos a jugar a un juego que se llama "Verdad o Atrevimiento".

**Sazh:** Ah, ese juego me trae buenos recuerdos. ¡Así conocí a mi difunta esposa, hace años!

**Meowth: **Ahora entiendo por qué terminó así.

**Sazh:** … _*Llora en un rincón*_

**James: **Meowth, amigo mío, tu tacto deja mucho que desear.

**Meowth:** _*Se encoge de hombros* _Lo siento, ¡tenía que decirlo!

**Hope:** … ¿En serio tenemos que jugar a eso? Es que, en mis años de instituto, jamás vi que eso terminara bien.

**Serah: **¡Pero ahí está la gracia del juego!, ¿no? ¡A mí me encantaba jugar!

**Noel: **Y seguro que si estás con Snow sólo es gracias a este juego.

**Snow:** ¡Sííííí! ¡Nos conocimos durante una partida! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

**Noel:** … Simple deducción.

**Caius:** ¿Pero dónde se ha visto que un villano juegue con los héroes a algo tan absurdo como "Verdad o Atrevimiento"?

**Jessie: **¿De qué hablas, si tú no llegas ni al nivel de villano?

**Caius: **_*Enfadado*_ Habló la más indicada.

**Meowth:** Sí, pero al menos nosotros no llevamos plumas como adornos de pelo.

**Me: **Si ya habéis terminado de debatir quién es más villano o no, ¿me dejáis continuar o no? Pues bien, os voy a explicar en qué consistirá nuestro juego. Pero, antes que nada, vamos a presentaros entre vosotros, que seguramente sólo os conozcáis de vista.

**Meowth:** Y de oído. Con lo que hablas sobre ellos…

**Me:** _*Se dirige hacia los personajes de _Final Fantasy XIII_ y _XIII-2_*_ Chicos, ya conocéis a Meowth, que pasa más tiempo hablando que callado, así que a la larga os acostumbraréis.

**Meowth:** Sí, Me, yo también te quiero.

**Me:** Y ellos dos son sus camaradas de fechorías, Jessie y James. Héroes no reconocidos en los ratos libres.

**James:** Me gusta esa presentación, Me. En fin, un placer conoceros.

**Jessie:** ¡Más os vale que realmente seáis tan estupendos como Me nos hace creer, porque si no, no voy a perdonar tan fácilmente que os preste más atención que a nosotros!

**Lightning:** Ni que la hubiéramos pedido.

**Me: **Y aquí, en segundo plano, tenemos a Leonor, que es la única que ha estado callada todo este tiempo, y a su fiel amigo Absol el Pokémon telépata.

**Leonor: **Es que, Me, como soy tu _álter ego_, sé que querías que estuviéramos callados. A ambas nos gusta el silencio cuando nos explican.

**Absol:** «Y aun así se pone celosa de Me cuando James le dirige palabras afectuosas. En fin, encantado de conoceros a todos»

**Serah:** Oye, Leonor, ¿Me y tú sois parientes? Sois casi idénticas.

**Absol:** «No, son la misma persona en diferentes cuerpos»

**Hope:** Interesante… ¿Una división de conciencia, quizá? Eso tengo que estudiarlo, podría ser de utilidad en la teoría de los duplicados. _*Saca un cuaderno de notas y se pone a escribir*_

**Snow:** Y cuando os dividisteis en dos, ¿se separaron sólo los cuerpos o la ropa también?

_*Sonido de grillos.*_

**Me:** … Tienes suerte de que la estupidez no se contagie, Serah. Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro, gente. _*Se dirige a Jessie, James, Meowth, Leonor y Absol*_ Ya sé que os he hablado mucho de ellos, pero os presentaré igualmente. Ellos son Lightning, Hope, Snow, Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Serah y Noel, protagonistas de _Final Fantasy XIII _y _XIII-2_, y Caius, el antagonista que no sé muy bien qué hace aquí.

**Caius:** Algún reconocimiento por ser el primer antagonista que vence en un juego tenía que tener, ¿no? ¡Superé incluso a Sephiroth!

**Lightning:** Sephiroth no existe.

**Caius:** … _*Se retira al rincón a llorar con Sazh*_

**Me:** Lo que decía, no sé muy bien qué hace aquí. Y por último, que son los únicos que han estado callados todo el rato de verdad, tengo a mis dos ayudantes a mi lado: Lux y Sirio.

**Lux: **¡Hola, tíos! Nosotros nos encargaremos de asegurarnos de que se cumplen las reglas, ¡y de darle un poco de vida a la cosa!

**Sirio:** Sí, es cosa nuestra castigaros cuando no cumpláis los retos propuestos.

**Noel:** ¿Castigarnos? ¿Cómo que castigarnos?

**Me:** Explicádselo vosotros, que corre de vuestra cuenta.

**Snow:** ¿Vosotros qué sois? ¿Elfos?

**Vanille:** ¡Elfos! ¡Me gustan los elfos! Tienen unas orejas muy adorables.

**Lux:** No, no somos elfos, ¡somos dioses Pokémon!

**Sirio:** Tú eres un dios, yo sólo soy una deidad. Y, para ser un dios como tú, Lux, prefiero quedarme como estoy.

**Lux:** Venga, Sirio, no te hagas el duro, que somos amigos. Y como os estaba diciendo mi colega Sirio, corre de nuestros poderes divinos ejercer de árbitros y penalizar a quien no se someta a los retos.

**Leonor:** ¿Y de qué va ese "castigo"? Ya puede ser algo impresionante si vosotros dos os vais a encargar.

**Sirio:** Lux lo llama el "Armario de los Tormentos".

**Hope:** … Daría más miedo si hubierais obviado lo del armario.

**Meowth:** Sí, mariconadas las justas, ¿eh? ¡Dejadlas para vuestra intimidad!

**Sirio:** … Qué gracioso. ¿Quieres ser el primero en probarlo?

**Lux:** No te enfades, Sirio, hombre. Cuando empiecen los retos seremos nosotros los que nos reiremos a gusto.

**Absol:** «¿Nos explicáis de una vez de qué va lo del armario en cuestión?»

**Lux:** Pues claro. Mirad, es muy simple: cuando os presenten un reto y os neguéis a realizarlo por principios, vergüenza y demás minucias, Sirio y yo os encerraremos en este armario. _*Muestra un armario de aspecto común y corriente*_

**Sirio:** Y entonces Lux y yo usaremos nuestros poderes para que dentro aparezca lo que más teméis en el mundo. Os pasaréis una ronda entera encerrados en él.

**James:** … Creo que no voy a negarme a ningún reto.

**Jessie:** ¿Seguro? Mira que hay cosas peores que estar encerrado con tu prometida.

**James:** No, no las hay, créeme.

**Snow: **¿Por qué te da miedo eso? Yo estaría encantado.

**Serah:** Ay, a mí tampoco me importaría.

**Lightning:** Hazlo y te castro aquí y ahora, Snow.

**Fang: **Oye, Me, ¿y a quién tendremos que romperle el culo por hacernos sufrir durante esta encantadora sesión de juegos? ¿O te ofreces voluntaria?

**Me:** ¿Te refieres a quién hace los retos? Bueno, mis colegas me los darán. Yo sólo me limitaré a planteároslos, en público las preguntas y en privado los retos.

**Lightning:** Pues depende de los retos, cuando acabe esto seguirás teniendo amigos o no. Quien avisa no es traidor.

**Me:** Light, la violencia conmigo sólo te servirá para asegurarte un viaje rápido al Armario de los Tormentos. Bueno, ya llevamos mucho rato de cháchara, así que vamos a empezar ya a jugar. _*A Sazh y Caius* _¡Vosotros, los del rincón emo, que empezamos!

**Vanille: **¡Eso, eso! ¡Empecemos ya! ¡Qué emoción!

**Leonor: **… En fin, las hay masoquistas. Dispara, Me.

**Absol:** «Sí, a quien antes le den un palo, mejor»

**Me:** Pues, sin más dilación, tomen asiento, y vamos allá. Lux, Sirio, consultemos la primera ronda que nos ha pasado mi colega Arashi.

**Jessie:** ¿Quién, la Rocketshipper? Oh, genial, ¡¿no podíamos empezar con otra cosa menos peligrosa?!

**Me:** Es que de momento no tengo nada más… A lo mejor nos llegan durante esta ronda. Así que, árbitros, echemos un vistazo al reto de Arashi. _*Saca una hoja de papel*_

* * *

**Reto de Arashi [1ª Ronda]**

**- Jessie: A-**Dejarse el pelo suelto y ser vista por los mocosos.

**- James: V-**¿Qué piensas del _shipping_ James/Brock?

**- Meowth: A-**Ser capturado por un mocoso.

**- Leonor: A-**Entablar una conversación con Jessebelle sin perder la paciencia.

**- Absol: V-**¿A quién de los presentes en la sala odias más? ¿Por qué?

** - Lightning: V-**¿Qué piensas de la relación entre Snow y Serah?

**- Hope: V-**¿Te gusta Jessie?

**- Snow: V-**Si Hope tiene a Lightning, Fang estuviera con Sazh y Noel con Serah, ¿elegirías a Vanille o a Chocolina?

**- Sazh: V-**¿Sabes si el chocobo de _Final Fantasy IX_ es la madre de Chocolina?

**- Vanille: A-**Arrojarla a los brazos de Brock.

**- Fang: A-**Pasar una ronda siendo refinada.

**- Serah: V-**¿A quién prefieres, a Snow o a Noel? ¿O te gustan los tríos?

**- Noel: V-**¿Alguna vez te hicieron la trolleada de que en Navidad te decían "¡Que viene Papá Noel!" y aparecía tu padre por la puerta?

**- Caius: A-**Mantener una conversación con Ash sin suicidarse en los cinco primeros minutos.

* * *

**Lux:** Ahí va, pues también son ganas, algunas cosas.

**Sirio:** Quizá tengamos que estrenar pronto el armario…

**Me:** Bueno, pues nada, allá vamos. Empezaremos con Fang.

**Fang:** Ale, escupe, ¿qué truño me toca hacer?

**Me:** Como este atrevimiento no implica la "colaboración" de nadie más, te lo diremos en público: tienes que pasar esta ronda siendo refinada.

**Fang:** ¿Refinada? ¿Y cómo leches quieres que sea yo esa giliflautada?

**Jessie:** No está hecha para la sofisticación, esta mujer. ¡No todos tienen mi don!

**Meowth: **Habló Jessie, la ladrona más de pueblo que un botijo.

**Vanille:** Mira Fang, es muy fácil. ¡Sólo tienes que probar a repetir la frase omitiendo el "leches" y cambiando "giliflautada" por un sinónimo más elegante!

**Fang:** ¿En serio? Pues menudo coñazo.

**Vanille: **¡No, así no vas bien!

**Lux:** ¿Quieres ser la primera víctima de nuestro armario?

**Sirio:** Podemos posponer la visita de Meowth un poco más.

**Fang:** Joder, ¡espera!, ¡no! Ehm… _*Con voz de falsete*_ ¿Cómo diantre quieres que sea yo esa sandez?

**Meowth:** Anda, mira, Absol, ¡me recuerda a ti!

**Absol: **«Y a mí me recuerda a ti cuando no está actuando»

**Fang: **_*Voz de falsete*_ Aish, chicos, no os peleéis por mí. Ya sé que soy divinísima de la muerte,pero, o sea, barahúndas por mí le quitaría todo el _glamour_ a nuestro divertimento.

**Caius: **… Pues a mí me da mal rollo.

**Leonor:** No he oído un falsete más espeluznante desde el de la niña del prólogo de la película _Lucario y el Misterio de Mew._

**Snow:** ¿Y se puede saber qué significa "barahúnda"? ¡No lo he escuchado en mi vida!

**Hope:** Significa "barullo", o "algarabía". Pero lo peor no es la palabra en sí, sino oírlo en boca de Fang. Light, espero que no te reten a hacer lo mismo.

**Lightning:** Si con eso quieres decir que soy una bruta sin remedio, salís tú y el retador en cuestión por la ventana.

**Fang: **_*Voz de falsete* _Light, o sea, deberías ser más afectiva con tu novio, te lo digo como amiga compañera tuya del alma y más allá.

**Hope:** _*Sonrojado*_ Err…

**Lightning: **_*Mirada asesina a Fang, sonrojada*_ Espero no tener que repetirlo: Hope y yo no somos novios. ¿Entendido?

**Serah: **_*Socarrona*_ Todavía.

**Me: **Bueno, Fang, ya sabes que tienes que actuar con esa… hum, encantadora actitud durante el resto de la ronda. Sigamos, los demás… El azar ha decidido que el siguiente será Meowth.

**Meowth:** Qué majo, el azar ese. Que me lo presenten, que le voy a enseñar yo a decidir.

**Me:** Según el atrevimiento que tenemos anotado aquí, debes ser capturado por un mocoso.

**Meowth: **¡¿Qué?! ¡Será una coña!

**Lux:** Tranquilo, ¡siempre te queda el armario!

**Meowth:** … Qué gran consuelo. Pero oye, ¡no tendré que quedarme con el maldito mocoso _in aeternam_!, ¿verdad que no?

**Me:** No, hombre, no. Y te dejaremos elegir al mocoso en cuestión. Y luego Jessie puede destruir la Pokéball, cuando termine la ronda.

**Jessie:** ¡Por supuesto! ¡A mí no hay Pokéball que se me resista!, así que no te preocupes, Meowth, ¡nosotros estamos siempre ahí por ti!

**Meowth: **Ah, bien, qué generosidad… Bueno, pues que me capture el crío ese con gafas que iba con el mocoso en la región Hoenn, que, como no tiene la edad, no podrá quedarse conmigo.

**Me:** Te refieres a Max, ¿no? Pues ale, Lux, Sirio, ya sabéis qué hacer.

**Sirio:** Hubiera sido más feliz si hubiera elegido el armario, pero en fin…

_*Lux y Sirio crean una luz en el centro de la sala y aparece Max cuando se disipa.*_

**Max: **… ¿Alguien me explica cómo he llegado aquí?

**Me:** Lo haríamos, pero no lo entenderías. Te hemos traído para que participes en nuestro juego. Meowth ha sido retado a ser capturado por un mocoso, y como te ha elegido aquí, tienes que atraparlo. _*Le da una Pokéball*_

**Max:** Bueno, vale. Pero no me hagáis estar mucho rato aquí, que estaba estudiando la preparatoria del examen de entrada a la Escuela de Entrenadores Pokémon y no puedo permitirme saltarme una hora de las diez que tengo pensadas estudiar.

**Hope:** Me gusta cómo piensa este chiquillo.

**James: **Sí, de los mocosos era el único que tenía algo parecido a un cerebro.

**Meowth: **_*Mira con fastidio a Max*_ Bueno, cuatrojos, ¿me capturas o no? ¡Termina ya con el sufrimiento de la espera!

_*Max le lanza la Pokéball, que atrapa a Meowth en su interior después de dar unas cuantas sacudidas.*_

**Lightning: **Al menos ahora se estará calladito.

**Absol: **«Vaya, ya veo que lo vais calando»

**Me:** Max, tenemos que pedirte que te quedes y ocupes el sillón de Meowth hasta que termine la ronda, para transmitirnos todo lo que diga. _*Ante la mirada asesina de todos*_ Err… Bueno, todo lo verdaderamente importante que diga.

**Max: **Vale. _*Se sienta y se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Creo que está gritando no-sé-qué sobre que todo lo que dice es importante y… diría que acaba de mentar a la madre de alguien.

**Sazh:** Parece que los Pokémon tienen la misma educación que los niños de hoy en día, eso es… triste.

**Leonor:** No, es sólo éste. Basta con compararlo con Absol para ver la diferencia.

**Absol: **«Gracias por el cumplido»

**Me:** Bien, ya tenemos dos… Vamos a seguir con Noel, que está muy callado desde hace un rato, a ver si le hacemos hablar.

**Noel:** ¡Mierda!, me ha salido el tiro por la culata…

**Me:** Aquí el escaqueo se recompensa con el armario, muchacho.

**Noel:** En fin, dispara.

**Me:** Debes responder con absoluta sinceridad a esta pregunta: cuando eras pequeño, ¿te trolleaban diciéndote "¡Que viene Papá Noel!" en Navidad y aparecía tu padre por la puerta?

**Noel:** ¿Qué es Navidad? ¿Se come?

_*Sonido de grillos.*_

**Me:** … Vale, lo tomaremos como un "no". Sigamos con Jessie.

**Jessie:** ¡Vamos, Me, dime qué he de hacer! ¡Voy a demostrarles a esta cuadrilla de gallinas que yo me atrevo con todo!

**Me:** Pues ale, a demostrarlo. Tienes que dejarte el pelo suelto y ser vista por los mocosos.

**Jessie:** … ¡¿Qué?!

**James:** … Por todos los Pokémon, ¿se puede saber quién tiene tan poca cabeza como para retar a Jess a algo así?

**Leonor:** Son masocas, ¡seguro! ¡Ya no me cabe ninguna duda!

**Absol:** «O sádicos, porque a quienes les va a tocar poner tierra por medio es a nosotros»

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja* _No entiendo muy bien lo que dice entre tanta carcajada malévola, pero creo que ha dicho algo parecido a "jodeos, asquerosos, jodeos".

**Me:** Como Max está ya aquí, bastaría con que simplemente él te viera con el pelo suelto, y así nos ahorramos traer más basura a la casa.

**Jessie: **¡¿Pero qué te crees?! ¡¿Que voy a dejar que ese criajo me vea sin mi fantabulosa melena peinada como debe ser?! ¡Que os lo habéis creído, tíos!

**Lux:** Oye, por nosotros puedes estrenar el armario, no tenemos problemas.

**Sirio:** No tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

**Lux: **_*Sonrisa pícara* _A lo mejor me meto dentro contigo y todo.

**Jessie:** _*Con los ojos empezando a despedir un brillo rojizo*_ Grrr…

**Fang:** _*Da un bote en el sillón*_ ¡HOSTIAS!, ¡¿QUÉ COÑ...?! Ejem… _*Tose; con voz de falsete*_ Ay, chica, deberías adquirir un frasco de gotas para el enrojecimiento de la córnea, ese color carmesí te desfavorece notablemente.

**Lightning:** Da más miedo Fang hablando así que esos ojos rojos. ¿No será pariente tuya, Caius?

**Caius:** No sé, si Etro me dio a mí su corazón, no sé qué puede haberle dado a ella.

**Serah: **_*Agarrada a los brazos de Snow y Noel, asustada* _El corazón no parece, desde luego.

**Lightning:** Yo me refería al color de pelo y a tu sentido del estilismo, Caius, pero en fin.

**Hope:** Pues el cabreo le ha erizado todo el pelo. Me pregunto cómo será posible, con la laca que debe de llevar semejante peinado. _*Anota en su cuaderno*_ Esto tengo que investigarlo…

**Me: **Bueno, Jessie, decídete. ¿Atrevimiento o armario?

**Jessie:** ¿Si mato a leches a quien ha propuesto el reto se anula la prueba?

**Sirio:** Eso cuenta como motivo de armario.

**Jessie:** Grrrmblfjtx… ¿Y si le prendo fuego al armario?

**Lux:** Puedes quemar los que quieras, amor, pero somos nosotros los que hacemos tan terrible al armario.

**Jessie:** _*Sonrojada* _Oh, por todos los… ¡Vale, me soltaré el pelo, pero con la condición de que no vuelvas a llamarme "amor" en tu puñetera vida, Lux!

**James: **Finge lo que quieras, Jess, pero sabes bien que te encanta que lo haga.

**Leonor:** Aunque sólo sea para impedírselo.

**Me:** Pues nada, Lux, Sirio, ya sabéis qué hacer. Que si no es con la ayuda de la divinidad, no hay quien disuelva toda esa laca.

_*Lux y Sirio alzan las manos: la melena de Jessie empieza a brillar y cae sobre sus hombros y su espalda, alcanzando el suelo.*_

**Max:** …

**Jessie:** _*Muerta de vergüenza*_ ¿Qué? ¡¿Contentos?!

**Noel:** Hombre, pues sí. Así está más… guapa, es la palabra, sí, sí.

**Hope:** No le hace tanto la competencia a Cloud en peinados que desafían a la gravedad. Que es otra cosa que tengo en mente estudiar en un futuro. _*Se lo anota en el cuaderno*_ Si es cierto que Light es la versión femenina de Cloud, por si acaso…

**Lightning:** Compárame otra vez con el emo rancio travesti ese y te tragas el cuaderno.

**Hope:** _*Esconde el cuaderno a toda prisa*_ ¿He dicho Cloud? Quería decir Squall. ¡Squall!

**Me:** Bueno, Max, ¿qué dices?

**Jessie:** … _*Mirada de cabreo*_

**Caius:** Chaval, yo que tú escogería muy bien mis palabras, esa mujer es capaz de arrancarte la piel a tiras si le tocas un solo pelo.

**Max: **No, sólo pensaba en que si Brock estuviera aquí, ya estaría teniendo que tirarle de la oreja para que dejara de intentar meterle mano a Jessie.

**Snow:** Normal, ¡hasta yo mismo estoy tentado de hacerlo!

**Serah:** _*Le pega un codazo*_ ¡Snow!

**Lux: **Ah, vaya, parece que Gabardinas es un claro aspirante a probar el primero el armario.

**Sazh:** Juventud, divino tesoro… Quién pudiera disfrutar como antaño de la visión y tacto de una jovencita hermosa.

**Sirio:** Lux, ya tienes otro candidato más.

**Vanille: **_*Estupefacta*_ ¡Oh, no, Sazh! ¡Y pensar que yo viajé contigo a solas cuando huíamos a Nautilus!

**Sazh:** ¡Pero si estaba de broma, chiquilla!

**James:** _*Burlón* _De broma, claro… Como suele decirse, buena salida por la tangente.

**Jessie:** _*Sonrojada hasta las orejas* _¡¿Os importaría dejar de debatir delante de mí si vais a acosarme o no como si yo no estuviera presente?!

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Creo que ha dicho "chúpate ésa, por tirana chaquetera", pero no sabría decirlo con certeza, entre tanta carcajada.

**Me:** Gente, tenemos que seguir. Y no, Jessie, no me mires así porque las normas establecen que debes permanecer con el pelo así hasta que termine la ronda. _*Jessie gruñe*_ O eso, o al armario, que Lux estará encantado. Bien, prosigamos… Nuestro siguiente reto va para Caius.

**Caius:** Hum… ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer?

**Me:** Pues no es nada grato porque implica que tengamos que traer basura a nuestro juego, pero en fin… Tendrás que aguantar una conversación con Ash Ketchum sin suicidarte en los cinco primeros minutos.

**Caius:** Vaya prueba fácil. ¿Se le puede silenciar con mi espada?

**Lux:** No, tendrás que aguantar con tu propia fuerza, o estrenarás el armario.

**Caius:** … En fin, sólo es un niñato. Y yo soy el Guardián del Tiempo, el Corazón del Caos me hace inmortal, así que puedo aguantar lo que me echen.

**James:** _*Por lo bajo, burlón*_ Pobre ingenuo…

**Me:** Tendrás que entrar en una de esas habitaciones, Caius. _*Señala las puertas*_ Son los cuartos específicos para interacciones paralelas al desarrollo del juego. Lux, Sirio, traed a Ash y metedlo allí directamente, antes de que Jessie nos mate por dejar que el mocoso la vea con el pelo suelto.

**Sirio:** Eso está hecho.

_*Lux y Sirio alzan las manos; por el resquicio de la puerta se aprecia una intensa luz.*_

**Lux:** Ale, listo. _*Le guiña un ojo a Jessie* _Ya lo tienes ahí dentro, nena, para que no se escape y te vea tan guapa.

**Jessie:** _*Sonrojada*_… Cierra el pico, Lux.

**Me:** Pues ya sabes, Caius… A ver si puedes hacer honor a tu condición de villano victorioso.

**Caius:** He visto incontables horrores y sufrido lo indecible por Yuul durante milenios, así que un crío no será ningún quebradero de cabeza. _*Se dirige a la puerta y entra*_

**Max: **_*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Dice algo sobre "que Lux le pille confesado".

**Lux:** Oh, qué amable. Me pensaré si echarlo el primero al armario o no.

_*Dentro de la habitación en penumbra.*_

**Caius: **Dónde estará el niñato en cuestión…

**Ash:** _*Aparece de repente entre las sombras*_ ¡Cómo que "niñato"! ¿En serio no sabes quién soy?

**Caius:** _*Sobresaltado*_ Aparte de descubrir que eres un niño al que le gusta dar malditos sustos en la oscuridad, no, no sé quién eres.

**Ash:** ¡Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Entrenador Pokémon de primerísima categoría y futuro Maestro Pokémon!

**Caius:** Ya puede ser un futuro muy lejano, yo conozco todas las diacronías y no he visto esa posibilidad en ninguna.

**Ash: **¡Pero eso es porque mi futuro es tan brillante que no puede verlo nadie sin quedar deslumbrado! ¿Sabes que he participado en las Ligas Pokémon de cinco regiones diferentes y en todas he llegado hasta la final?

**Caius:** ¿Y en cuántas has pasado la final?

**Ash:** … _*Breve pausa*_ ¡No te he hablado de mi amigo Pikachu! Oooh, ¡es increíble! Sabes, ¡llevamos juntos desde el mismo día que salí de viaje, y desde entonces somos inseparables! ¡Hemos superado innumerables obstáculos y combates gracias al poder de nuestra amistad!

**Caius:** Ni siquiera Serah y Noel sonaban tan patéticos soltando rollos parecidos.

**Ash: **¡Pikachu es mi mejor amigo, quien ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, y si lo perdiera, yo…! Yo… _*Empieza a sollozar y se tapa la cara con la gorra*_ No sé… qué sería de mí… ¡SIN MI PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! _*Sollozos exagerados*_

**Caius:** _*Mueca de disgusto* _Por el amor de Etro… Esto es agobiante incluso para mí.

_*Fuera de la habitación en penumbra.*_

**Me:** Mientras Caius lucha por su vida, sigamos con nuestra siguiente prueba. La siguiente será Serah, que deberá responder a una pregunta.

**Serah:** Qué nervios… ¡Dime la pregunta ya!

**Me:** Recuerda que debes ser sincera. ¿A quién prefieres, a Snow o a Noel? ¿O te sientes más atraída por hacer un trío con ellos?

**Serah:** _*Sonrojada*_…

**Snow:** _*Sonrojado*_…

**Noel:** _*Sonrojado*_…

**Leonor:** … ¿Se puede saber qué clase de persona preguntaría eso?

**Absol:** «Yo más bien preguntaría qué clase de persona se interesaría por eso»

**Hope:** Secundo a Absol al cien por cien. Es más, quizá pudiera hacer un estudio al respecto… Un ensayo sobre la psicología humana obnubilada por un interés casi macabro… _*Lo anota en el cuaderno*_… en las tendencias sentimentales de los siguientes sujetos ajenos…

**Lightning:** _*Mirada asesina*_ Te lo advierto, Hope: una sola palabra en tus estudios sobre las preferencias sexuales de mi hermana y…

**Hope: **¡He puesto "sentimentales", Light, lo juro! _*Le enseña el cuaderno*_

**Lightning:**_*Coge el cuaderno y lee la anotación*_ Ya veo… Bueno, en ese caso, de acuer… _*Frunce el ceño*_ Espera, ¿qué es esta nota a pie de página? "… y cómo podría reflejarse en las tendencias de las hermanas mayores de los sujetos en cuestión."

**Hope:** _*Le quita el cuaderno precipitadamente, sonrojado hasta las orejas*_…

**Me:** Bueno, Serah, responde.

**Serah:** Err… Es que… Snow es mi héroe, tan increíble, no le importa su apariencia pero sólo por eso es muchísimo más increíble, y no solamente es auténtico, sino una persona de confianza, y siempre puedes confiar en su palabra… _*Tan rápido que apenas se distinguen unas palabras de otras*_ Es-decir-él-es-mi-héroe-ya-lo-sé-que-tiene-sus-defectos-y-a-veces-me-pone-de-los-nervios-pero-eso-es-lo-que-me-gusta-de-él-lo-que-lo-convierte-en-mi-héroe…

**Noel:** Oh, Etro, otra vez no, por piedad…

**Serah:** Tiene-un-cuerpo-alucinante-un-rostro-tan-atractivo-es-alto-grandote-me-hace-sentir-a-salvo-oh-aunque-parezca-enorme-y-duro-es-tremendamente-adorable…

_*Sonido de grillos mientras todos miran a Serah estupefactos.*_

**Lightning:** Luego la gente me critica cada vez que le pego a Snow. No me digáis que no dan ganas de inflarle a hostias.

**Fang:** _*Voz de falsete*_ Aish, chicos, el amor es un sentimiento puro, etéreo y diáfano, no deberíais mancillarlo con actitudes lunáticas y tornadizas.

**Vanille:** ¡Pues a mí me ha emocionado! ¡Ya quiero ver el día en el que Snow y Serah se casen por fin! ¡Son tan adorables!

**Jessie:** … Pero si me han dado náuseas hasta a mí.

**Snow:** Oh, Serah, qué lástima que el armario esté siendo usado en este momento para torturarnos.

**Serah:** Cierto, mi héroe. Noel, lo siento, pero tres en el armario no cabríamos.

**Noel:** No, no, si tres son multitud, lo acabas de dejar muy claro.

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Dice que "con lo grande que es Snow el milagro sería que cupiesen él y Serah y darle al ñaca-ñaca sin reventar Serah y el armario", o algo así.

**Absol: **«Dejando de lado la dulzura y delicadeza de cactus de Meowth, reconozcamos que desafiaría las leyes de la física»

**Lightning:** _*Al ver a Hope disponerse a anotar en el cuaderno* _Ni una sola palabra acerca de un estudio sobre la física aplicada al espacio empleado en las relaciones íntimas entre mi hermana y el zopenco de Snow.

**Me:** Creo que la reacción de Serah acerca de Snow nos vale como respuesta… así que pasemos a nuestro siguiente reto y retado. Vamos contigo, James.

**James:** Si no hay más remedio… ¿Y qué he de hacer?

**Me:** Pues tendrás que respondernos una sencilla pregunta. ¿Qué opinas del _shipping_ que os presenta a ti y a Brock como pareja?

**James:** … ¿En serio existe gente que piensa eso?

**Noel:** Eso no es nada. Deberías ver las guarradas que la gente piensa que hay entre Hope y yo.

**Hope:** Y entre Snow y yo, y lo que es peor, cuando yo tenía catorce años. Por lo visto, los _shippers_ desquiciados existen también en el universo _Pokémon_… _*Lo anota en el cuaderno*_ Un fenómeno que creía exclusivo de _Final Fantasy_ es en realidad una pandemia a nivel de todas las sagas… ¡Tengo que estudiarlo!

**James:** … Y yo que creía que no había nada peor que el Rocketshipping.

**Jessie:** ¡¿Te importaría aclararme cómo tengo que interpretar eso?! ¡Tu cabeza puede depender de ello!

**Absol:** «Parece mentira que aún lo preguntes»

**Me:** ¿Cuál es tu respuesta definitiva, James?

**James:** Que la gente parece empeñada en hacerme sufrir de mil maneras distintas.

**Hope:** Creo que en ese punto pensamos lo mismo…

**Me:** Ya sabéis cómo son los fandom, chicos. Y hablando de sufrimiento… _*Se oyen golpes, gritos y escándalo en general tras una de las puertas*_ Creo que ya han pasado casi cinco minutos, será cuestión de ver cómo le va a Caius.

_*Dentro de la habitación en penumbra.*_

**Ash:** _*Cantando a gritos, desafinando insoportablemente*_ ¡LLEGARÉ A SER EL MEJOR, EL MEJOR QUE HABRÁ JAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁS! ¡MI CAUSA ES SER SU ENTRENADOOOOR, TRAS LA GRAN PRUEBA FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL...!

**Caius:** _*Aporreando la puerta y lagrimeando*_ ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEJADME SALIR! ¡DEJADME SALIR, JODER! ¡PREFIERO EL ARMARIO! ¡DEJADME ENTRAR AL ARMARIO! ¡POR PIEDAD, EL ARMARIO!

**Ash:** ¡TE ENSEÑO YO, Y TÚ A MÍ! ¡ES POKÉMON, HAZTE CON TODOS! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

**Caius:** _*Arañando la pared*_ ¡OH, ETRO! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE INMORTAL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ATRAVIESE EL CORAZÓN DEL CAOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN TERMINE DE UNA VEZ CON MI ETERNO, JODIDO TORMENTO!

_*Fuera de la habitación en penumbra.*_

**Me:** La verdad es que aunque quiera suicidarse, no puede hacerlo… La prueba era muy fácil para él.

**Leonor:** ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que ser inmortal es lo que es una faena en esa prueba…

**Lightning:** Si ya estaba como una regadera antes, ahora no va a haber quien lo aguante.

**Jessie:** ¡Le está bien empleado por creído! ¡Así se lo pensará dos veces antes de darse aires delante de todos nosotros!

**Vanille:** Oh, vamos, ¡por favor, sacadlo de ahí! ¡Ni siquiera él se merece tanto sufrimiento!

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Dice algo sobre que "ya era hora que algún otro _pringao_ tuviera que aguantar al mocoso".

**Me:** En fin, Lux, Sirio, ya han pasado cinco minutos. Sacad a Caius de ahí antes de que en vez de cargarse el tiempo quiera cargarse a la retadora.

**Lux:** ¿Seguro? Si está pidiendo que le metamos al armario, y aún no lo hemos estrenado.

**Sirio:** Total, la retadora ya habrá entrado en su lista más negra.

**Me:** Sí, pero las reglas son las reglas, y Caius aún está vivo y medio cuerdo. Así que, venga, sacadlo de la jaula de tortura.

**Lux:** Lástima, ¡el armario tendrá que esperar un poco más!

**Sirio:** Qué le vamos a hacer…

_*Lux y Sirio alzan las manos, y al momento aparece Caius en el sillón en medio de una luz dorada, con el tocado deshecho, el pelo revuelto, las plumas enredadas entre los remolinos de cabello, la ropa arrugada y maltrecha y el rostro pálido y desencajado.*_

**Noel:** Joder, Caius, macho, parece que te hayan violado a lo salvaje.

**Caius:** _*Entrecortadamente*_ Lo hubiera preferido. Oh, Etro, os lo suplico, ¡haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero no volváis a acercarme a ese niñato! ¡Antes prefiero que me cortéis mis partes masculinas!

**Lightning:** No mientas, Caius, tú no tienes de eso.

**Me:** Bien, vamos a seguir mientras Caius se recupera, o no, del trauma. Nuestro siguiente reto es para Hope.

**Hope:** … ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Err… _*Esconde el cuaderno en el que estaba anotando*_ Perdona, dime.

**Snow:** _*Le quita el cuaderno*_ ¿Qué hacías anotando ideas para un estudio sobre "la falta de virilidad de Caius Ballad"?

**Hope:** _*Recupera el cuaderno, sonrojado*_ ¡Para comprobar si lo que dice Light es cierto!, ¿vale? ¡Dejad-de-quitarme-el-cuaderno-sin-permiso!

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Creo que dice algo así como que "si llega a saber que iba a haber tanto mariconeo en este juego, no venía".

**Absol:** «Será teatrero. Meowth tiende a olvidarse que él también tuvo sus idilios amorosos prohibidos con Saphira la Draconia»

**Me:** Hope, debes responder a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Te gusta Jessie?

**Jessie:** ¡Qué! ¿Qué pinto yo con él?

**Hope:** _*Azorado* _Eh, err… Pues, no sé… _*Observa con timidez a Jessie* _Es que no se puede decir que me lo haya planteado…

**Sirio:** … _*Saca un cartel en el que pone _"Tiene el pelo rosa como Lightning"_*_

**Lux:** _*Mirada asesina a Sirio*_…

**Lightning:** _*Mirada asesina a Sirio*_…

**Hope:** _*Levemente sonrojado*_ Sí, bueno, pero es que Jessie es más bien pelirroja… Qué queréis que os diga… No es fea, para nada, pero no me gusta… en ese sentido, quiero decir… No sé si me explico…

**James:** ¿Sabes qué?, debería aprender de ti, Hope. Eres la única persona con el tacto suficiente para decirle algo así sin que se ponga a pegarte puñetazos.

**Jessie:** _*Enfadada*_ Y también para aprender cómo conquistar a Me, ¡Hope ha demostrado darte mil vueltas en eso!

**James:** _*Sonrojado y enfurruñado*_… Eso es un golpe muy bajo, Jess.

**Leonor:** No te preocupes, James, que si Me decide acosar a Hope, yo siempre estaré encantada de no tener que compartirte.

**Fang: **_*Voz de falsete*_ Tanto candor está empezando a producirme ciertos movimientos precedentes a la indigestión y a la regurgitación de la ingesta de alimentos.

**Me:** Bueno, habiendo sobrevivido Hope a la furia de Jessie, ¡tenemos que seguir! Como Sazh lleva un rato sin decir nada, será él nuestro siguiente retado.

**Sazh:** Vaya, hombre. Yo que quería evitar que se fijara en mí.

**Noel:** Yo lo he intentado antes y no ha funcionado, así que no te esfuerces.

**Sazh:** Pues nada, chiquilla, dime qué he de hacer.

**Me:** Respóndenos a esta pregunta, ¿sabes si Chocolinda, la chocobo de _Final Fantasy IX_, es la madre de Chocolina, tu cría de chocobo?

**Sazh:** Mmm… _*Se lo piensa*_ Pues no lo sé. Yo compré a Chocolina en una tienda del Barranco de Euride, y supongo que cuando uno va a comprar chocobos no pregunta cuál ha puesto el huevo…

**Serah:** Por el nombre, ahora que lo dices, se parecen. Pero sería muy poco original, ¿no?

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Pregunta si los chocobos se comen porque suenan a "chocolate".

**Noel:** No, en nuestro mundo se usan como monturas desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Absol:** «Curioso, se podría decir que los chocobos son los Pokémon del universo _Final Fantasy_»

**Leonor:** Pero ellos no los capturan, Absol. Para atraerlos les dan verduras gysahl.

**Jessie:** ¿Qué idiota se dejaría montar a cambio de verduras? Si fueran pasteles de arroz, aún lo entendería.

**Snow:** ¿Pasteles de arroz? ¿Eso es comida?

**Jessie:** … Por favor, ¡apartad a ese tío de mi vista antes de que le vuele la cabeza por decir semejante blasfemia!

**Me:** Sí, mejor será que continuemos. Vanille será la siguiente en afrontar su reto.

**Vanille:** ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Me:** Pues, según dice aquí, debes ser arrojada a los brazos de Brock.

_*Los personajes de _Final Fantasy XIII_ se miran sin comprender, en contraposición a las miradas de horror de Jessie y sus colegas._*

**Jessie:** … ¡Será una broma!, ¡¿no?!

**Absol:** «Supongo que eres consciente de la que puede montarse aquí si traéis a Brock, Me»

**Me:** Bueno, yo no pongo los retos… A mí no me echéis las culpas.

**Max:** Oh, qué bien. Hacía tiempo que no le tiraba de la oreja, esto será interesante. _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Diría que se está acordando de vuestras tripas por haberle encerrado aquí y perderse el espectáculo.

**Snow:** ¿Pero a qué viene tanto revuelo? ¡Si sólo es un crío!, ¿no?

**Leonor:** Sí, bueno, pregúntale a Caius, a ver qué opina sobre los críos de ahora en adelante.

**Caius:** … _*Llora traumatizado*_

**Vanille:** ¡Pero no debemos juzgar antes de ver! ¡Démosle una oportunidad!

**Leonor:** ¿Veis?, yo lo decía, las hay masoquistas.

**Me:** Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pues nada, Lux, Sirio, ya sabéis qué hacer.

**Lux:** Allá vamos. Marchando una de Brock.

**Sirio:** Si es que no se os indigesta la ración.

_*Lux y Sirio hacen aparecer una luz dorada en medio del círculo de sillones. De ella emerge Brock, con aspecto desorientado.*_

**Brock:** Ay, madre… ¿Dónde…? _*Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, Lux y Sirio empujan a Vanille y la hacen chocar contra él*_ ¿Qué…? _*Se fija en Vanille*_ ¡UUUUUOOOOOOOH! ¡Una bella dama ha caído en mis brazos nada más llegar aquí! ¡El destino nos ha unido trayéndome mágicamente hasta tus pies! _*Se arrodilla ante Vanille y le coge la mano con ansia*_ ¡Me llamo Brock, hermosa señorita! ¡Por favor, dime tu nombre!

**Vanille:** _*Cortada*_… Me llamo Oerba Dia Vanille. _*Ante la cara de estupefacción de Brock* _Pero Vanille es mi nombre de pila…

**Brock:** ¡Aaaaah, Vanille! ¡Qué dulce y delicioso nombre! ¡Aplacas el calor de los hombres azotados por la sed y el hambre en los más ardientes días de verano eclipsando al mismísimo astro rey!

**Noel:** … Se está pasando un poco, ¿no?

**Brock:** _*Tira de Vanille pretendiendo poner voz seductora*_ Yo soy un hombre muy sediento y hambriento ahora mismo, ¿qué tal si tu generosidad me concediera deleitar mi paladar contigo?

**Fang:** _*Empuña el Espontón*_ Ahora se ha pasado MUCHO.

_*Max se levanta para tirarle de la oreja a Brock, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, Fang ya ha apartado a la azorada Vanille y ha enganchado a Brock de la camisa con la punta del Espontón, manteniéndolo en el aire*_

**Brock: **_*Se fija en Fang, aparentemente sin importarle estar suspendido en el aire por la punta de una lanza*_ ¡UOOOH! ¡Pero qué belleza tan salvaje! ¡Arrebatadora! ¡Hechizante! ¡Por favor, dime tu nombre! ¡Dime tu nombre!

**Fang:** Como última voluntad, es un deseo bastante penoso. Oerba Yun Fang, o Fang, para que tu cerebro recalentado lo memorice bien.

**Brock:** ¡Faaang! ¡Como un pulido y nacarado colmillo, tan hermosa y peligrosa! _*Pretendiendo voz seductora*_ Serías la única persona que no me importaría que se hincara en mí…

_*No tiene tiempo de decir más porque Fang le propina tal puñetazo en la cara que Brock sale volando, yendo a caer en el regazo de Serah.*_

**Me:** ¡Fang!, ¿qué dijimos sobre pasar la ronda siendo refinada?

**Lux:** _*Sonriendo ampliamente, expectante*_ ¡Armario!, ¡armario!

**Sirio:** … _*Abre rápidamente las puertas del armario*_

**Fang: **_*Voz de falsete, encogiéndose de hombros*_ Aish, chicos, ¡cuánta premura…! ¡No he olvidado el convenio! Si así fuese, ¡hubiera empalado a ese cerd… quiero decir, a ese lúbrico lascivo sin preguntarle previamente!

**Max:** _*Admirando el puñetazo de Fang*_ Jo, qué estilo. Ni Croagunk iguala eso.

**Me:** … Tiene razón, un puñetazo viniendo de Fang es demasiado fino. Lo lamento, Lux, Sirio.

**Lux: **Pues vaya chasco.

**Sirio:** … _*Cierra desilusionado el armario*_

**Brock:** Ayyy… _*Descubre que está en el regazo de la desconcertada Serah*_ ¡UUUOOOOOH! ¡El destino ha hecho que yo vaya a caer en tus dulces brazos! ¡La belleza de la enfermera Joy palidece en comparación con la tuya! _*Le coge las manos a Serah*_ ¡Te lo ruego, hónrame con tu nombre, hermosa ángel del amor!

**Serah:** _*Sin saber cómo reaccionar*_ S-Serah Farron…

**Brock:** _*Pretendiendo voz seductora*_ Oh, bella Serah, permíteme ser quien te haga descender a los terrenales mundos del amor y guiarte por sus cami…

_*Su discurso se ve interrumpido por dos puñetazos propinados a la vez de izquierda y derecha, obra de Snow y Noel.*_

**Snow: **_*Haciendo crujir sus nudillos* _Dioses, qué tío más plasta. Como vuelva a tocar a Serah…

**Noel:** Por una vez coincidimos, Snow. Aunque no eres el más indicado para hablar.

_*Se hace el silencio cuando todos se dan cuenta de que los puñetazos han propulsado a Brock directo al cuello de Lightning, a lo que a Hope, que hasta el momento estaba tomando notas, se le cae el cuaderno de las manos.*_

**Brock:** ¡UUUOOOOOOH! ¡El destino está decidido a que hoy encuentre a mi chica entre las bellezas de este lugar! ¡Tanta luminosidad me ciega, me deja sin palabras! _*Aferra con más fuerza a Lightning por el cuello* _¡Dime tu nombre!

**Lightning:** … _*La mirada que le echa hace que todos se echen a temblar, a todos menos a Brock*_

**James:** … ¿Y aún hay gente que se pregunta si estamos liados? Sólo un desesperado por las mujeres le estaría haciendo semejante petición de suicidio a Lightning.

**Brock:** ¡Lightning! ¡Divina y caída del cielo ante mí! ¡Gloriosa y deslumbrante! _*Pretendiendo voz seductora*_ Me siento tan electrizado que siento cómo algo sube en ebullición dentro de mí, ¡y me llena de calor! … De hecho, ¡me siento como si las llamas del amor me envolvieran…! Incluso estoy… ¿humeando…?

_*En ese momento, Brock se percata de que, literalmente, está en llamas: su camisa está ardiendo y Hope está detrás de él con restos de magia ígnea aún desprendiéndose de su mano.*_

**Hope: **_*Irritado*_ Tal vez no tenga la suficiente fuerza para imitar a Fang, Snow o Noel, pero si realmente sufre semejante calentón, esto le enseñará lo que pasa cuando le das rienda suelta.

**Lightning:** No te preocupes, Hope, de la hostia ya me encargo yo. _*Le propina a Brock tal puñetazo en la cara que haría palidecer a todos los que le ha propinado a Snow, y le hace cruzar volando el círculo de sillones, aterrizando en los brazos de Jessie.*_

**Jessie:** _*Horrorizada*_ ¡¿Pero qué…?!

**Absol:** «Oh, dioses, esto se pone interesante»

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Está armando un jaleo tremendo, creo que está arañando las paredes de la Pokéball gritando "dejadme salir, joder, esto sí que no me lo pierdo, dejadme salir, cabritos".

**Brock:** _*Aún medio atontado por el puñetazo de Lightning y humeando, ve a Jessie con su larga melena pelirroja suelta y se apresura a cogerle las manos*_ ¡UUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡Mi amor! ¡Amor! ¡Jamás había visto tanta belleza contenida en una sola persona! ¡No estoy viendo a una mujer, estoy viendo a la diosa de mis sueños! ¡El destino me ha hecho pasar por tantas bellas mujeres y sufrir a sus manos sólo para llegar hasta ti, mi única y verdadera amada! ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad!

_*Todos los presentes comparten miradas de horror más absoluto, contemplando a Jessie y a Brock con una expectación casi macabra.*_

**Caius:** Ahora sí. Lo mata.

**Jessie:** _*Mirando a Brock como si fuera una babosa*_… ¿Me estás tirando los tejos, mocoso, o qué pretendes?

**Brock:** _*Desconcertado, aún cogiéndole las manos, se fija en Jessie y entonces la reconoce*_… ¡¿Jessie?! Pero, ¿qué dem…? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pero si estás… ¡estás buenísi…!

_*Una vez más, no puede terminar la frase, porque en ese momento Lux se acerca, agarra a Brock por el cuello de la camisa, lo arrastra sin delicadeza alguna y lo arroja dentro del armario como si de un saco de basura se tratara.*_

**Lux: **_*Cerrando de un portazo las puertas del armario y sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos despreocupadamente*_ Ale, asunto arreglado.

**Sirio:** … Al menos ya lo hemos estrenado. Ya podemos ver si funciona o no.

_*Empiezan a oírse gritos de horror y escándalo en general dentro del armario, que empieza a traquetear y a agitarse violentamente.*_

**Brock:** _*Desde el interior del armario, con voz del más absoluto pánico*_ ¡NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! ¡MARICONES NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _*El jaleo cesa cuando Lux aplica un hechizo silenciador al armario con cara de aburrimiento*_

**Lightning:** Qué curioso, Caius, ¿cómo puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez?

**Caius:** … _*Se enfurruña*_

**Me:** Bueno, err… Creo que podemos decir que has superado tu reto, Vanille.

**Vanille:** ¿Sí? ¡Menos mal! Ha sido muy raro, ¡no sabía si esto podía contar como superado!

**Sazh:** En realidad, más que superarlo Vanille, ha sido el chiquillo el que se ha eliminado él solo.

**Noel:** No será porque no se lo haya buscado.

**Hope:** Ciertamente. Aunque… _*Toma notas en su cuaderno*_ Me ha proporcionado muchísimo material de investigación. Tengo que empezar a pensar un nombre para este estudio.

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Dice que qué tal si lo llamas _"El hombre que de verdad tenía el cerebro en la entrepierna"_.

**Hope:** _*Sin levantar la vista del cuaderno* _Se agradece la sugerencia, Meowth, pero eso suena más a novela digna de la sección M de esta página que a estudio científico profesional.

**Lightning:** Tienes suerte de que su caso no sea el tuyo, Caius, porque en ese caso tú directamente no tendrías cerebro.

**Caius:** _*Ofendido*_… Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no?

**Me:** Sí, ya sabemos todos que Caius carece de hombría, Lightning, tranquila. _*Caius llora*_ Pues veamos, nuestro siguiente reto será para Leonor.

**Leonor:** Algo me dice que no me va a gustar… ¿Es o no es así, Me?

**Me:** Hum, como de costumbre, me has leído la mente. Tienes que aguantar una conversación con Jessebelle durante cinco minutos sin perder la paciencia.

**Leonor:** … Grftjx.

**James:** _*Se levanta de un salto del sillón*_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estáis de broma?! ¡¿De verdad vais a traer a esa arpía aquí?!

**Me:** Podemos hacer como con Ash, la metemos en una habitación directamente y así, mientras Leonor conversa con ella, los demás continuamos.

**James:** _*Se sienta, receloso*_ Mpf, bueno… Si me garantizáis que de ahí no sale…

**Noel:** ¿Quién es esa Jessebelle?

**Jessie:** Es su prometida. Dicen que se parece a mí, pero ¡yo no le veo el parecido!

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Dice que el pánico que tiene James a ambas es motivo de sobra para afirmarlo.

**Serah:** ¿Y te da miedo tu prometida? ¿Cómo puede ser?

**James:** _*Con voz hastiada*_ Compromiso de conveniencia.

**Absol:** «Y teniendo en cuenta que mi entrenadora no la traga… »

**Leonor:** Pues, bueno… _*Se levanta*_ Vamos allá.

**Me:** ¿Te animas? Ale, pues… Lux, Sirio, a traer más basura.

**Lux:** ¿Basura? Esto sobrepasa ya el concepto de basura, Me.

**Sirio:** Pero, en fin, la retadora manda…

_*Lux y Sirio alzan las manos, que relucen con la ya conocida luz dorada, y la dirigen hacia la habitación donde antes han hecho aparecer a Ash.*_

**Sirio:** Hecho está.

**Me:** Pues a por ello, Leonor.

**Leonor:** _*Sonriendo con malicia*_ Eso está hecho. _*Se dirige a la habitación y entra cerrando la puerta tras ella*_

**Snow:** … ¿Es cosa mía, o parece que se guarda un as bajo la manga?

**Caius:** _*Repentinamente pálido y sudoroso*_ Una mención más a la palabra "as" y os corto en lonchas a todos.

**Me:** Pues mientras Leonor se enfrenta a su némesis –y al mío– seguiremos con los tres que nos quedan. Nuestra siguiente retada será Lightning.

**Lightning:** Mmm…

**Me:** Tienes que respondernos con sinceridad a esta pregunta: ¿qué opinas de la relación entre Snow y Serah?

**Lightning:** … Creía que eso ya había quedado claro desde el principio de este ridículo juego.

**Me:** Pero tienes que contestar a la pregunta de todas formas.

**Lightning:** Solamente diré que si mandé a Noel en busca de Serah no fue únicamente para que le ayudara a salvar el futuro. Ahí lo dejo.

**Noel:** _*Sonrojado*_… Tampoco era mi intención que Serah le pusiera los cuernos a Snow conmigo, ¿eh?

**Snow:** ¿Pero no nos diste tu consentimiento para que nos casáramos? ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Nos felicitaste!

**Lightning:** Tienes suerte de que haces feliz a mi hermana, porque si no, a estas alturas habría hecho que tu nivel de virilidad fuera el mismo que el de Caius.

**Serah:** _*Socarrona*_ ¿Y no será que nos mandaste a Noel y a mí al futuro para que te encontrásemos y llevásemos un Hope más mayor que tú, Light?

**Hope:** _*Sonrojado*_… Err… Hum… _*Esconde la cara tras su cuaderno*_

**Lightning:** _*Sonrojada*_… Cállate, Serah.

**Serah:** Donde las dan, las toman, hermanita.

**James:** Por alguna razón, me recuerdan a Meowth y a Absol picándose entre ellos.

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja*_ Dice que él querría tener una hermana tan guapa como Lightning o Serah, y no al peludo sabelotodo ése.

**Absol:** _*Irónico*_ «Qué gran tragedia. Jamás podré recuperarme de la decepción»

**Me:** Prosigamos… El siguiente, precisamente, será Absol.

**Absol:** «Ajá… Bien, dime qué tengo que hacer»

**Jessie:** Con qué calma se lo toma. Si supiera la que puede caerle…

**Vanille: **¡No hay nada que temer, es sólo un juego!

**Caius:** Habla por ti, niña.

**Fang:** _*Voz de falsete*_ Vanille no tiene nada que recelar, pues yo estoy aquí para salvaguardarla de cualquier capull… digooo, de cualquier infeliz que se le aproxime.

**Me:** Dinos, Absol, ¿a quién de los presentes en esta sala odias más?

**Absol:** «¿Odiar? Yo no odio a nadie así por las buenas, es un gasto inútil de tiempo y energía»

**Me:** Pero tienes que darnos una respuesta, Absol. Dinos alguien que te saque de quicio, por lo menos.

**Absol:** «Hum, no sé si estar encerrado en una Pokéball cuenta como "estar presente", pero, como se lo acaba de buscar él solito, diré a Meowth»

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja* _Está gritando algo que suena a "peludo traidor desagradecido ingrato vendido chaquetero hipócrita judas".

**James:** Viniendo de Meowth, se está conteniendo bastante…

**Hope:** Encuentro más interesante averiguar si la palabra "presencial" aplica a los Pokémon contenidos en esas esferas que llamáis Pokéball… Gracias por la idea, Absol. _*Lo anota en su cuaderno*_

**Absol:** «No hay de qué, Hope»

**Me:** Venga, chicos, ya nos queda muy poco para finiquitar esta ronda. De hecho, éste es nuestro último reto, antes de ver cómo le ha ido a Leonor.

**Lightning: **Ya era hora.

**Lux:** No te hagas ilusiones, luego vienen más rondas.

**Jessie:** Ah, demonios, es verdad. Pues se me ha hecho eterna.

**Me:** Bien, vamos pues con el último retado de la ronda, que es Snow.

**Snow:** ¡Vamos allá! ¡Los héroes nunca temen un nuevo reto!

**Lightning:** Como vuelvas a soltar uno de tus discursos sobre héroes… _*Cruje sus nudillos*_ Nuestra saga ya tiene suficiente con Balthier.

**Noel:** Sí, la diferencia es que al menos Balthier molaba.

**Snow:** … _*Se va al rincón a llorar*_

**Vanille:** ¡No seáis tan malos con Snow! ¡Él tiene buena intención!

**James:** Bueno, también el Equipo Aqua y el Equipo Magma tenían buena intención, y ya veis cómo terminó la cosa…

**Me:** En fin, Snow, vuelve del rincón emo para que te podamos hacer la pregunta. _*Snow vuelve lloroso*_ Bueno, imagínate esta situación: si Lightning tiene a Hope –no me mires así, Light–, Fang tuviera a Sazh…

**Sazh:** ¡Eh, lo que dije antes de liarme con una jovencita era broma! ¡No hace falta que os lo toméis tan en serio!

**Me:** Es una hipótesis, Sazh, no me interrumpas. Si Fang tuviera a Sazh, y Serah a Noel, ¿con quién te quedarías? ¿Con Vanille o con Chocolina?

**Snow:** ¡Vaya pregunta más tonta! ¡Creo que es obvio!

**Sirio:** No se vale responder "Serah".

**Snow: **¡No iba a decir Serah!, aunque no la cambiaría por nadie en el mundo. ¡Pero creo que la respuesta es innecesaria que la diga!

**Vanille:** Ay, gracias, Snow, ¡eres muy amable!

**Snow:** _*Mira a Vanille extrañado*_ ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo hablaba de Chocolina! ¿Habéis visto lo buena que está en su forma humana? ¡Habría que ser idiota para no escogerla!

**Vanille:** … Oh.

**Fang:** _*Voz de falsete*_ Snow, no quisiera criticar tu simpleza, pero el hecho de que sea antropomórfica no significa que no siga siendo una chocobo.

**Snow:** Pero eso es igual, ¡tiene forma de tía! ¡Y menuda tía! ¡Tiene unas piernas y unas peras de infarto!

**Serah:** _*Se rasca la nariz*_ No sé si darte una torta o sentirme halagada porque estés conmigo y me consideres tan atractiva como Chocolina.

**Hope:** Ahora entiendo por qué Snow se dejó el pelo de chocobo como Cloud en la segunda parte de la historia… _*Se lo anota en el cuaderno*_

**Max:** _*Se lleva la Pokéball a la oreja* _Dice que, para todos los que lo criticáis por intentar liarse con humanas y Draconias, zas en toda la boca.

**Jessie:** No llega tampoco al nivel de la madre de Absol, enrollándose con un humano bajo, gordo y feo con gafitas antes de irse con su padre.

**Absol:** _*Molesto*_ «Gracias, Jessie, gracias»

**Me:** Bien, chicos, llegado este momento, habrá que ver cómo le ha ido a Leonor. _*Pausa en silencio*_… ¿No creéis que no hay demasiado silencio ahí?

**Caius:** Habrá muerto.

**James:** _*Estremeciéndose*_ ¡No digas eso! ¡Esa arpía es capaz de haberla matado!

**Jessie:** Que pueda matarte a ti sin tocarte siquiera no quiere decir que todos seamos unos blandengues como tú.

**Absol:** «Y menos cuando la otra vez que Leonor se la encontró, poco faltó para que se le echara encima rabiosa»

**Me:** Será cuestión de averiguarlo. Lux, Sirio, ¿podéis sacar a Leonor?

**Lux: **Pues claro, no tardamos nada.

**Sirio:** Eso está hecho.

_*Lux y Sirio alzan las manos, y una luz dorada aparece en el sillón de Leonor, en el cual aparece ella segundos después, en apariencia ilesa y sonriendo con satisfacción.*_

**Leonor:** ¿Ya he terminado? Si se me ha hecho hasta corto.

**Me:** ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has podido aguantar a Jessebelle? Si no te has despeinado siquiera.

**James:** Yo no sería capaz… ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Leo?

**Leonor:** Ah, ha sido sencillo. No ha dicho absolutamente nada. Yo esperaba que dijera algo, pero, la verdad, ha sido muy descortés.

**Jessie:** ¡No me sorprende! ¡Esa bruja tiene tan poca clase! Lo que yo os decía, ¡no está a mi altura!

**Serah:** _*Se fija en la mano derecha de Leonor*_ ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? ¿Sangre?

_*Todos miran a Leonor, atónitos.*_

**Leonor:** ¿Esto? _*Les muestra la mano ensangrentada*_ Oh, no es nada. No estoy herida, no me ha hecho daño. Simplemente la recibí como se merecía, pero luego no se dignó a hablar conmigo. Ya os lo dije, una arpía desconsiderada.

_*Lux y Sirio miran a Me sin saber qué hacer.*_

**Me:** Err…

**Leonor:** No iréis a meterme en el armario, ¿verdad? No he perdido la paciencia. _*Sonríe socarrona*_ Sólo la he saludado como le correspondía.

**Absol:** «La verdad es que, técnicamente, no te has alterado… El reto no decía nada de que pegarle un puñetazo como saludo estuviera prohibido»

**Noel:** Sí, supongo que lo hubiera incumplido si lo hubiera hecho después.

**Snow:** _*Mirando pasmado a Leonor* _Y parecía maja, la chica… Ni que hubiera aprendido de Lightning.

**Lightning:** Gracias por el cumplido.

**Hope:** Pues sí, Leonor tiene algo en común con Light, no son lo que parecen. Aunque en este caso sea a la inversa. _*Toma nota en su cuaderno*_ Lo estudiaré con más calma, es un tema fascinante…

**Me:** Bueno, pues… Sí, la verdad es que Leonor no ha hecho nada que estuviera explícitamente prohibido, así que… supongo que daremos por válido el reto. Por cierto, muy bien hecho, Leonor.

**Leonor:** Ah, ha sido un placer. Le he dado dos, una por ti y otra por mí.

**Me: **Te lo agradezco. Bueno, chicos, ¡pues hemos concluido la primera ronda! Todos habéis cumplido vuestros retos y preguntas con creces, y Lux y Sirio aún han podido estrenar su armario.

**Vanille:** ¡Bieeeen! ¡Somos los mejores, chicos!

**Snow:** ¿Qué os dije? ¡Los héroes nunca…! _*Le interrumpe en seco el puño de Lightning chocando contra su mandíbula*_

**Lightning:** _*Soplándose el puño*_ Quien avisa no es traidor.

**Me:** Max, ha sido un placer tenerte como portavoz de Meowth. Ahora danos la Pokéball y lo liberaremos, y Lux y Sirio te llevarán de vuelta a casa.

**Max: **Bueno. _*Le entrega a Me la Pokéball*_ La verdad es que ha sido divertido. He aprendido mucho viéndoos corregir el comportamiento de Brock.

**Fang:** _*Voz de falsete*_ Aish, no ha sido nada, cielo.

**Lux:** Oye, Fang, la ronda ha terminado, ya puedes volver a hablar normal.

**Fang:** Joder, menos mal, ¡me estaba volviendo loca! ¡No tenéis ni idea del coñazo que ha sido toda esta puñetera ronda entera haciendo el imbécil!

_*Lux y Sirio alzan las manos y hacen desaparecer a Max en medio de una luz dorada. Al mismo tiempo, la melena de Jessie regresa a su estado habitual.*_

**Jessie:** ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Ya no me acordaba de que me habíais soltado el pelo!

**James: **¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil dejarte el pelo suelto una vez te acostumbras. Incluso Brock ha pensado que te quedaba mejor.

**Absol:** «Yo no me fiaría mucho del criterio de un hombre que protagonizará un estudio de Hope sobre humanos que piensan con la entrepata, pero no se puede negar que te favorece mucho la melena suelta, Jessie»

**Me:** Bueno, Jessie, ¿haces los honores? _*Le tiende la Pokéball*_

**Jessie:** ¡Encantada! _*La coge, la tira al suelo y la hace añicos de un enérgico pisotón. Al instante, sale una luz blanca que adopta la forma de Meowth en su sillón*_

**Meowth:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya no lo aguantaba más! ¡Ahora, en la siguiente ronda, os vais a enterar, todos y cada uno de vosotros! ¡Voy a tomarme la revancha por duplicado, triplicado, cuadruplicado, quintuplicado…!

**Sirio:** Que sí, que ya nos hemos enterado.

**Lightning: **Empiezo a lamentar que lo hayan soltado.

**Me: **Bien, chicos, vamos a hacer un descanso de una hora antes de nuestra siguiente ronda, para que os relajéis antes de enfrentaros a los siguientes retos. Pero aseguraos de ser puntuales, ¿eh?

**Snow:** _*Ante la elocuente mirada de todos*_… Vale, vale, ¡me doy por aludido!


End file.
